Tales of a Nephalem
by Wacko12
Summary: Meet Nero Strafe. He is many things: a traveler, builder, warrior, mercenary, collector, and father. But there is also one more thing he is: A Nephalem, a race of beings that put even fear into Angels, Devils and Dragons. Read as we follow Nero on his many adventures while dealing with friends and foes, as well as an Academy filled with Devils. Overpowered OC (at Ophis's level)
1. Nero Strafe's Info

**Hello! So this is my first story for High School DXD! I hope you all like it and I like to inform you that this will be slightly different in certain areas of the cannon series but more or less be the same. Again, this is just a bio of my main OC character so I hope you like it and please go easy on me, as this is my first story for this series. I also mixed in some parts from Darksiders, Devil May Cry, and Fate/Stay Night**

 **Name:** Nero Strafe

 **Race:** Nephalem

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Titles:** The Leader of the Nephalems, Imperator, Crafter, Grey Lord, the Strongest Nephalem, and Wanderer

 **Background:**

Nero Strafe is a Nephalem. Originally the leader, or Imperator as the title is called, his people were regarded as either being the product between the union of Angels and Devils, or having been born from the Dimensional Gap, outside the eyes of God. They were greatly respected and feared for their power that could kill Angels, Devils and Dragons. Though they did not partake in the Great War, various parties of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, saw the Nephalem as a threat and intended on eradicating them for their own safety and to acquire the Craftworks, powerful Nephalem relics, for their own gain. Though vastly outnumbered, the Nephalems managed to fight back until the end of the war, inflicting large casualties to the Angels and Devils. But were ultimately exhausted, slowly losing number against their much larger adversaries. Nero also defeated Zekram Bael too, being the first to overcome the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction through the Nephalem's ability to control Ether and disrupt the Bael's powers. Near the end of the war, Nero became known to the higher ups as the one who killed God of the Bible, who had become exhausted after sealing away the Beast of the Apocalypse, 666 (Trihexa), while taking the last Sacred Gear for himself. Despite God's death, the Devils continued their assault on the Nephalems, under the command of the Four Maous. Seeing how the enemy was becoming more determined, Nero and his people decided that, in order to survive, they had to move their entire home, the Continent Mu, to the Dimensional Gap in order to avoid extinction. While preparations were being made, Nero and a total of 1,000 Nephalem warriors, who were dubbed "Sentinels" volunteered to remain behind to hold off the coming horde of the Devils, led by the Maous, followed by the two other factions, and buy their people time, knowing it would mean death and unable to return to their home. The battle took over an entire year, with the Maous being killed during the siege, until the Nephalems completed their work. When it was finally finished, the backlash of energy caused by the continent's teleportation, not only wiped out the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils there, but scattered the Sentinels across the globe, including. Now alone, Nero became a wanderer, acting as a mercenary and builder, while traveling the world, searching for his missing comrades, recovering any Craftworks he could find, and trying to find a way back to Mu. Sometime in the mid to late 1800's, Nero came upon a girl who was the daughter of a male Nephalem and female human, Alexandria. With her parents having been killed by Fallen Angels, Nero took the young girl in and raised her as his own.

 **Appearance:**

Nero is a tall, lean muscular man, around 6 feet, and despite being thousands of years old, appears to be in his late teens to early twenties. He has a slight tan complexion along with short, spiky, and slick back grey hair and grey eyes that seem to change and glow bluish-grey when he is angry. On his back is a large scar that reaches his shoulders and takes the shape of a deformed star, which he had received from God. On top where his heart is, is another though smaller scar. For attire, he wears a long dark purple coat. The coat is unzipped most of the time, revealing a short-sleeve, gray shirt underneath his coat. The shirt possesses white lines around the edges and goes down the middle. Over his hands are brown fingerless gloves with flat white ovals on the back of the palm, his Forge Gloves. Finally he wears long black pants held by a yellow belt. The pants have grey knee-guards and finally calf-length black combat boots covers his feet with grey straps on it. When he goes into battle, Nero wears a dark grey flak jacket over his coat, and grey greaves.

 **Personality:**

Due to his past, Nero comes off as a carefree and sarcastic person who is not easily impressed, while at the same time is straight forward and not afraid to voice his opinions. When not in battle, Nero acts casual most of the time, making jokes with others, especially those he is familiar with and respects. He also has good control over his emotions as to not give himself away and only gives respect to those who earn it, not because of status or birth. Nero does care greatly for his foster daughter, Alexandria, seeing it as his duty to protect and raise her. He is also kind to others, especially the young and the innocent and is not bias towards half-breeds (such as human/fallen angel hybrids or human/devil hybrids). Also he takes great pride in his people and is prone to anger when others mock them, as well as when his precious people are hurt or when he see signs of prejudice and cruelty. Despite the Three Factions being responsible for his people's near eradication, Nero does not hold all Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels in contempt, as he knew that many were against destroying the Nephalems. He is also on good terms with other races and beings from different mythologies too.

 **Likes:**

Music, traveling, reading, training, friendly spars, building, collecting weapons (especially Craftworks), Alexandria, riding Ash, and discovering new things

 **Dislikes:**

Pointless fights, harming the weak, arrogant and perverted people, bias views, tyrants, and people who use their status and birth as an excuse for their actions

 **Skills:**

Nero is a powerful individual, having been the youngest Nephalem to receive the title as Imperator. Also having fought in the Great War and killing God of the Bible, is testament to his incredible powers (though God was weakened after sealing Trihexa). Nero's powers also surpasses the Maous of the Underworld, the Cadre of the Grigori and the Seraphs of Heaven and is in fact on par with Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. He also is a skilled warrior, capable of wielding different kinds of weapons, mainly being more versed with swords and bows and arrows. Finally, Nero's physical prowess is way above even his own fellow Nephalems.

 **Empyrial:**

All Nephalems have the ability to manipulate Ethereal, or Ether, which is both the combination of Aether and Nether, and at the same time, is the pure essence that makes up all of existence as well as space and time. The power of this depends on the skill and experience of the Nephalem. Nero, being the Imperator or leader of the Nephalems during the Great War, and god-level combatant, has absolute control over this ability. It is one of the reasons why the Nephalems were feared so much by Devils and Angels, as it served as a balance for both the demonic energies (Nether) of the Underworld, and the holy energies (Aether) of Heaven. Also unlike Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels who draw power within themselves, Nephalems draw power from within and from the Ether outside, as it is the essence of everything. Nephalems can also use Ethereal to manipulate elements, space and time, psionic powers and much more. Some Nephalems possess unique abilities such as Nero, who is capable of manipulating all matter, which allows him to control anything in existence that has substance and mass/physical form.

 **Nephalem Magic:**

The magic of the Nephalem revolves around using Ether to create spells revolving around nearly anything. Unlike Angels and Devils, Nephalem's magic has a far wider range in that it can use both the elements of light and darkness. Thanks to this, Nero's people have a wide arsenal of magical spells, ranging from offensive spells (weapons, different forms of attacks), defensive spells (barriers, shields, absorption and counter) and supportive spells (enhancements, trapping, healing, communication, spying or tricking the opponent). Skilled users can combine two different spells into one single, stronger spell. While normally, Nero does this to overwhelm his enemies quickly or enhanced his Ether-made weapons, Nero can create traps and barriers to hinder the enemy and use it to his advantage.

 **Wave Motion:**

For melee combat, Nephalems employ their own fighting style called Wave Motion. They covers their bodies in layers of Ether, just like armor in a way. This increases their physical capabilities like speed, strength, and durability, and hardens the body while still retaining mobility. With this, Nero can protect himself and overwhelm his enemies with strong hits while moving at a fast speed. And because Nephalems covers their bodies with Ether, they can also release the energy as a concussive force for short to mid-range attacks, along with being able to deflect people and objects upon contact by releasing a pulse strike. The latter can result in the target being paralyzed temporarily and suffer internal damage such as ruptured organs and broken bones. When activated, the Nephalems' bodies are covered in green vein-like lines when they make contact with something. However to use this fighting style, Nephalems must have good control over ether as well as high stamina, or they risk tiring themselves out quickly or worse. Furthermore, they might risk harming their own bodies if too much energy is put in.

 **Sacred Gear:** **Unlimited Armory**

The name of Nero's Sacred Gear is Unlimited Armory, also called "Armory of the Infinite Legion." This was the last Sacred Gear created by God of the Bible. When Nero killed him, he took the Sacred Gear and managed to master it over time. It takes the form of what appears like yellow round gates forming in the air. Unlike other Sacred Gears that have offensive and/or defensive capabilities, Unlimited Armory is entirely supportive. Nero can store a vast amount of objects, ranging from weapons to food, within a pocket dimension that only Nero can access. In there, he stores the vast amount of Craftworks he's found along and the ones he has made. That includes weapons with different abilities or pre-made regular weapons. He can summon the weapons into his hands at any time or fire them from portals opened from the air around him like cannons. Furthermore, if the weapons have been used or damaged, they will be sent back to the pocket dimension after a certain amount of time to be repaired and used later.

Being a Maker, a Nephalem who can alter Ether to create items, Nero has a large collection of different rank Crafts from A to D crafts. D-rank Craftworks are the weakest and have no unique abilities besides being able to channel Ether through them. This let Nephalems alter the weapon's density, hardness and sharpness too. Nero likes to use them for projectiles and overwhelming large numbers of enemies quickly. C-ranks are Crafts that have a single unique ability and are mostly used as support and/or secondary weapons. Nephalems use B-rank Crafts as their main weapons when they do not have A-rank Crafts. They are objects with more versatility and if the wielder has a strong gasp of their powers, can be leveled up to A-rank or even S-rank. Nero has a large collection of these three types as they are the easiest to make.

A-rank Crafts, the second strongest class of Craftworks, are capable of harming powerful beings and in terms of weaponry, are the primary weapons of the Nephalems. The final and most powerful ones are S-rank Crafts, on par with Longinus Sacred Gears as they can kill even gods. They are given to leaders and powerful warriors amongst the Nephalem. Besides his personal ones, Nero possesses no other S-rank Crafts in Unlimited Armory, as they can only be forged in the foundries of Mu due to their powers. The A-rank ones Nero stores in his Unlimited Armory are mainly for in unique situations when he cannot use his signature A-rank weapons. In a way, A-ranks and sometimes B-ranks can be considered the equivalent of Sacred Gears, Holy Swords and Demonic Swords due to them having unique powers. As such S-rank Craftworks can be considered the counterparts of Longinous as their powers are capable of killing Gods. And just like them, using A-ranks and S-ranks require a considerably amount of skill and stamina, in Nero's case his is great enough that he can use the ones he stores in Unlimited Armory for a great amount of time, giving more reason as to why he is considered a powerful person.

 **Equipment:**

Nero's personal weapons and tools he keeps stored in a pocket dimension of his own, which is separated from Unlimited Armory.

 **Twilight Twins: Kokucho (Black Morning) and Byakuya (White Night):**

They are dual blades of Nephalem design, Craftworks, and Nero's signature weapons. The pair are an A-rank Craftwork together. They take the form of a pair of single-edge swords. The handles are a light brown color with a small hook-shaped pommel at the bottom and matching crossguards. One has a white blade (Byakuya) and the other has a black blade (Kokucho). The blades can gather ethereal energy and fire them as slash projections or increase impact of the blades. They can release slash projections or use their respective element to increase the length of the blade with ether.

 **Forge Gloves:**

A pair of fingerless brown gloves with white orbs attached to the back of the palm. They are of Nephalem origin and are used to forge the objects called Craftworks. This is because the gloves allow the user to absorb and manipulate Ether more easily, so that they can forge the objects. The gloves also make good for repairing things by immediately scanning said object and finding the weak points and problems that the object is facing. This allows the wearer to understand better and fix the problem. Nero still keeps his to build more weapons, both normal and ones with abilities, to store in his Unlimited Armory.

 **Blade of the Void: Absolution:**

It is Nero's personal weapon and his strongest one, an S-rank Craftwork. It holds great value to him, both because of its great power and spiritually, as it was his final weapon forged before Mu vanished. It takes the form of a broadsword with a long grey blade with black edges, and dark bluish guard and matching two-handed handle. The weapon is as tall as Nero going slightly passed his head. The sword also possesses two blades, the first layer being the gray blade, which acts as a blade and scabbard. The reason being is that it does not cut, but rather releases powerful force of pressure that can deflect whatever comes in contact with the blade. The powerful energy pressure released from the blade can shatter nearly anything it comes in contact with, similar to a bludgeon weapon. It can be used for close and range purposes, as the blade can push people and objects back, releasing the pressurized energy as a powerful burst of concussive force. The second and real blade is sealed within the first part and is Absolution's true form. When released, the blade takes on a rainbow like color, emitting hundreds of different colors that move randomly. In this form, Nero can distort space and time. The blade releases slash projections that, when they hit something, sends whatever the projectile hits into another dimension. Because of its strength, Nero only uses Absolution when facing a powerful opponent.

 **Armor of the King: Grey Knight:**

A-Rank Craftwork armor that Nero wore during the Great War. The armor takes the form of a streamlined grey armor with a shine over it and a long dark blue scarf that is tattered at the end, wrapped around his neck with fur white collar over that. The mask is shaped with horns and a demonic skull-like face. It completely covers his body with a full black body suit underneath. It increases his physical capabilities and protects him from nearly any attacks, and can absorb Ether to repair any damages to it. The helmet provides an increase of kinetic vision for Nero too, which can turn on and off at will.

 **Relentless Pursuit: Venator (Hunter):**

It is an onyx-colored longbow, B-rank Craftwork that reaches to Nero's shoulders. It possesses a handle that is bent backwards, and an oval shape guard with an opening in the middle for arrows to be placed in. The bow allows Nero to increase the speed, strength, size, sharpness, number, and trajectory of the arrows fired, along with a special homing ability too (This only applies to arrows made from Ether). He can fire the arrows normally, fire them rapidly or release them as a single powerful and large slash of energy. The bow also possesses hidden blades that Nero can use for close combat. He can either use arrows he creates from Ether or special arrows he made.

 **Soul Stones:**

Soul Stones are Ether gathered together and condensed into solid form, usually taking the shape of gems. Soul Stones come in different sizes depending on how much Ether has been gathered to make it. For carrying-wise, they are normally the size of a thumb though there have been times when they are as big as a person's palm. Beginners of Nephalem Magic use Soul Stones as mediums for their spells. Masters use the Soul Stones to enhance their spells to become even stronger or for other uses. Soul Stones that have one or two elements imbued into them are called Elemental Stones, and can grant objects or spells with elemental properties. Nero prefers to use these stones for traps, long-lasting barriers and to enhance his weapons with elemental properties or other attributes.

 **Others:**

 **Ash:**

He is a Dimensional-Horse, a rare breed of animal used by the Nephalem that can travel through dimensions and run on matter, such as the air. Ash was the only one of his kind outside of Mu when the continent disappeared. He and Nero share a close relationship with one another, both trusting their partner in any situation. He has a black fur with white mane and tail, and grey hooves. Nero named him Ash because whenever he summons the horse, it appears in a burst of smoke and ash, which he emits in wisps from his hair, and when running leaves a trail of ash as well. Along with being incredible fast, Ash is also durable and strong, capable of repelling nearly any attack without trouble and knocked down or smacked aside anything or anyone in his path.

 **Well I hope you all liked that! Let me know what you think. And yes I know he seems a bit overpowered, but that is kind of the point. He is still at a level where he has to take someone at Great Satan Level seriously, so it is not like he is completely invincible. Please be sure to review!**

 **Wacko12**


	2. Alexandria Strafe's Info

**So another Character Bio, this time of Nero's Daughter. And do not worry, the next, and actual, chapter will be up soon. Just figure I get the main OC's up. Anyway review.**

 **Name:** Alexandria "Alex" Strafe

 **Species:** Nephalem-Human Hybrid

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 200+

 **Titles:** The Huntress and Violet Princess of War

 **Background:**

Alexandria was born in Germany 200 years ago, in the mid-late 1800's. She was the product between a Nephalem Male, Augen, one of the 1,000 Sentinels, and a human female, Rebecca. At the age of five, she and her parents were attacked by a group of Fallen Angels who, under the orders of Kokabiel, desiring the powers of the Nephalem to start another Great War. Both Augen and Rebecca were killed, and so would have Alexandria if not for the timely arrival of Nero. Having discovered Augen's location and wanting to see how his old comrade was fairing, Nero had tried to save the family, but was held back by another group of Fallen Angels before finally reaching the house. After disposing of the Fallen Angels, Nero swiftly took Alexandria and the bodies of her parents with him. After giving them proper burials, Nero adopted Alexandria as his own daughter.

 **Appearance:**

Alexandria possess a buxom, and yet athletic, well-fit figure, and appears to be in her late teens. She has fair skin and her hair was inherited from her father, a dark silky brown hair, waist-length and is usually tied into a loose ponytail. Her eyes are heterochromia, with her right eye being dark orange and the left one a sea green, inherited from her mother. Going down from her right shoulder across her back is a scar she received as a child when she and her parents were attacked. She wears a variety of clothing for casual time, though her most common one is a pink tank top under a short-sleeve black T-shirt, a waist-length blue jean jacket over it. For the bottom is a long, tight fitting grey pants and blue and white sneakers. For combat she wears a black military leather jacket with white accents going up the jacket's sleeves and form-fitting leather pants. Along with that she wears a white tank top underneath the jacket. Alexandria also wears black combat boots and matching black gloves. She always wears a silver armband on her left wrist, with the image of a serpent dragon on it that is eating its own tail. It was a final gift from her mother and imbued with Nephalem runes from her father, to protect her at all times.

 **Personality:**

Alex can be emotionless most of the time, a result of the traumatic event when her parents were killed at a young age. However she can show emotions at times, such as happiness, sadness and anger. She loves her foster father, Nero dearly, and will become enraged if someone insults him. Much of her beliefs and opinions originate from Nero's influence. Like Nero, Alex takes pride in her Nephalem heritage, but also her human side, her mother's side. She finds humans are "complicated, but resourceful and interesting" and wishes to learn as much as she can about her human side. In terms of her views towards the other species, especially the Three Factions, Alex is neutral towards them, but has shown some contempt towards them, especially the Fallen Angels, the ones who murdered her parents. Her dream is to see Mu, the land where her father's people came from as well as avenge him and her mother. On a side note, she is protective of Nero in the form of keeping away other girls that form an attraction towards him.

 **Likes:** Nero, firearms, history, traveling, training, making friends, children and discovering new things.

 **Dislikes:** Rapists, Fallen Angels (to an extent), arrogance, mindless killing, slavery, perverts, love ones in danger, and killing innocents.

 **Skills:**

Trained by Nero by the time she could walk and talk, Alex is a highly skilled individual. While nowhere near Nero's level, she is still has incredible physical and magical prowess that puts her at High Class Devil, and close to Ultimate Class Devil, just below Satan-level. She also has a rather unorthodox way of fighting. Instead of melee weapons that other beings of the supernatural worlds prefer to use, Alex has proven to be skilled with various firearms while still possessing skills with melee weapons. She has a vast amount of knowledge in different firearms and other modern weapons, all of which she makes great use of to throw her enemies off. According to Nero, her proficiency with range combat was inherited from her father Augen, who was one of the best archers Nero had ever known.

 **Empyrial:**

As a Nephalem, Alex can manipulate Ether, the essence of existence. Unlike her father, Alex uses Ether as ammunition for her firearms. She also can control elements through Ether, with her most used ones being iron, air, fire and lightning. These elements she uses to enhance her ethereal bullets, such as giving them more explosive impacts for example. She can also create other constructs from Ether, such as melee-weapons, platforms to walk in the air, and barriers for defense. Alex can also employ the control of time with Ether, allowing her to reduce time, accelerate it, or temporarily stop time. This gives her an advantage over others and allows her to avoid damage too. She can also cloak her presence to hide herself from most people.

 **Nephalem Magic:**

While trained to use the magic of her people, Alex does not fully use it as Nero does. Mostly, she uses support and defense spells to assist her in battle, letting her firearms do the fighting against the enemy. Most of the spells she utilizes are to trick and locate the enemy or protect herself from harm. Others include creating traps when dealing with large numbers of adversaries.

 **Wave Motion:**

Alex can use the Nephalem's form of combat, Wave Motion. Unlike Nero, who uses it for a large variety, Alex only uses it for close-range fighting, to enhance her body to increase her strength, speed and durability. She can also release a concussive force at close-range, just like how Nero can do for close and mid-range combat. Finally she can use it to cause internal damage to her opponents and deflect/disrupt most attacks, including the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction, though so long as they are fired by someone below Ultimate-Class Devil.

 **Weapons:**

 **Hinebbuyo (Twirling Dance)**

Alex's main melee weapons are a pair B-Rank Craftwork given to her by Nero. They are in the form of Butterfly Swords, Chinese weapons that have single-edge blades that are the same size as her forearms, going slightly passed her elbows. She keeps them concealed within her combat boots or in her jacket's long sleeves, allowing her to pull them out easily during battle. The usual form of carrying them is keeping them within a scabbard attached to the back of her waist, the blades side by side to give off the appearance of a single weapon. The Butterfly swords give Alex greater maneuverability during close-quarter combat, letting her spin and rotate them, thanks to the handles. The crossguard for the swords is in the shape similar to the ones of a sai, allowing Alex to also block or hook an opponent's weapon. Also, due to the guards being slightly larger, she can grip them to use the swords as a pair of Tonfa or brass knuckles for non-lethal fighting.

 **Magna Clamor (Great War Cry)  
**

An A-rank Craftwork and another of Alex's melee weapons. It is a spear that is taller than her by several inches. It has a dark blue handle, a red guard at the top, and a silver, double-edge blade that has a small hollow in the center. Alex uses the spear for more range combat and has shown to be skilled with rotating it for defense and offense. The blade is capable of gathering Ether around it to fire concussion beams. Alex can also use Ether to alter the blade's shape, and turn it into a scythe as well. It was her biological father's personal weapon that Nero passed onto her.

 **Ballistic Knife:**

A ballistic knife is a type of knife that has a detachable blade, which can be ejected to a distance of several meters, making it both a melee weapon and range weapon. Alex possesses several ballistic knife handles and usually holds three in each hand, keeping them between her fingers to give off the impression of claws. Using her Nephilim heritage, Alex can create blades out of Ether to be used for melee or range. She can extend the blades to over one meter as well, having them take on the form of thin, double-edge blades. She normally uses this kind of weapon for silent kills or when she lacks firearms.

 **Firearms:**

Alex is noted to use modern firearms as her choice of weapons. Nero commented that her ability to use them for both range and melee combat is top-notch. Her bullets are all made from compressed Ether, allowing them to inflict damage on humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and other supernatural creatures. However because they are not of Nephilim origin, Alex cannot store them in her personal pocket dimension. Thus she either has them out or keeps them in her Void Bag.

 **Three Judges:**

This weapon is a modified Thompson-Center Contender, a Break-Action Single-Shot Pistol, and Alex's signature weapon. It is a Craftwork made by Nero when she was of age to fight and classified as B-Rank. However instead of having one barrel, this weapon possesses three barrels total, hence the name "Three Judges". Alex only uses it against very dangerous opponents, loading the weapon with three Soul Bullets, her own creation. They are Soul Stones crafted into bullets and are made up of heavily compressed Ether. Due to that, and their unique abilities, Alex can only make a total of fifteen once a decade. The weapon itself has Nephilim runes on it, increasing the speed of the bullets when fired. This allows Alex to fire them when seven more meters further away from the target then one can normally be with this kind of weapon.

The three bullets each possess a different ability, which are "Absorbing, Penetrating, and Severing". A few seconds after being fired from the barrels, the bullets begin to spin at high speed while moving in a straight line. As they do, they soon merge into one single, larger bullet. That is when the abilities of the bullets kicked in. The first ability, Absorbing, is when the bullets begin to absorb surrounding Ether towards itself. The bullet can absorb Ether once every five seconds, meaning the greater the distance between Alex and the target, the more Ether absorbed. The next part, Penetrating, is obvious. The bullet is capable of breaking through nearly any defenses, armor and barriers, magical or not. The rotation the bullet has upon being fired, along with absorbed Ether, increases the strength of the bullet to bypass defenses. The last part, Severing, is when the bullet makes contact with the target's body. The bullet does not cause external damage, but internal damage. Releasing the gathered Ether within the target's body, the bullet automatically destroys any bonds, mainly nerves, motor-skills and magical energy, if the target has any flowing through them at the time. Even bones can be destroyed too. The amount of damage done depends solely on the Ether the bullet has gathered before contact and where the bullet hits. If it hits a vital area, it could mean instant death. Because of its ability, Nero deems that this weapon can be shifted between B to S-rank.

 **Void Bag:**

This a backpack created by Nero based off of his Sacred Gear, Unlimited Armory. Alex carries the Void Bag, where she can store her firearms and other items. The difference between it and Unlimited Armory is that Alex has to literally put her hand into the bag to pull something out. Furthermore, if it is separated from her, than Alex cannot gain access to her weapons. Nero also installed a DNA signature within the bag, meaning only he and Alex can use it. She only uses this to store her firearms, as she does not yet powerful enough to store so many non-Nephalem objects in her pocket dimension.

 **Soul Stones:**

Alex also uses Soul Stones, stones made out of compressed ether. However she uses hers as projectiles in combination with her firearms. Sometimes she would also use them as bombs and traps. Another way that Alex uses them is to boost her Nephalem Magic Spells, since she is not as proficient as her father is.


	3. The Nephalems go to school

**I am glad that a lot of people like the biography of this story and I hope to live up to your expectations. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Anyway, read, enjoy and review.**

 **(Kuoh Academy, Morning)**

"Hey who is that?"

"Wow she is so sexy!"

"She's as pretty as Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai."

"What smooth a silky hair she has!"

"Look at her eyes, they're different colors"

"It just makes her look even more beautiful!"

"I think she is the new transfer student I heard about."

"Yeah that has to be it."

These were the comments coming from students as eyes were fixed on a certain girl. Said girl appeared to be in her late teens and had a buxom, and at the same time, an athletic well-fit figure. Her skin was smooth, fair skin and her eyes were of different colors, her right eye being a dark orange and her left eye being sea green. She had waist-length dark silky brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. Currently, the girl wore the Kuoh female uniform, plus knee-high black socks, the uniform doing nothing to hide her figure. Around her left wrist was a bracelet that looked like it was made out of gold with different colored gems in it. She ignored the comments and looks she was getting from others, already use to such attention because of her appearance. Her name was Alexandria Strafe, a human-Nephilim hybrid, and as of today, she was a second year transfer student of Kuoh Academy.

Alexandria did not really have to go to school, what with having lived for over 200 years, and receiving a large amount of education from her foster father, Nero Strafe, in all areas. Still there was a part of her, the human part of her, that made her want to experience the day-by-day challenges that her late mother's race face every day. Nero had concluded it was Alex's desire to hold a connection to the birth mother that she had vivid memories of. Of course, Alex would not give an answer to that assumption.

And though she was allowed to do this (thanks to magic and advanced technology of the Nephilims, it was easy to create false records), the two moved around a lot, not staying in a single place for at least three years, shorter if something came up. What with Nero traveling the world as a mercenary and builder for hire, searching for other Nephalems of the Sentinels (or others that were not on Mu at the time of its departure), and finding loss Craftworks.

However, this time something was different: Nero himself would be entering Kuoh Academy as a teacher, the new math teacher to be exact. The reason being was because at this school, several young Devils were attending. Nero would not take any chances in the event Alexandria's true identity is revealed. When it came to his foster daughter, Nero was not a person that would risk her safety.

 **(With Nero)**

Speaking of said elder Nephalem, Nero let out a sigh as he walked down one of the school's hallways towards his class. He did not pay attention to the blushing and love struck looks on the faces of female students, and the ones of awe and envy from the males. Though to be honest, the ancient Nephilim felt slightly uncomfortable, wearing a blue suit over a white collared shirt and red tie, followed by blue pants and black shoes.

Normally, he wouldn't try and take on such disguises like a math teacher. Contrary to past events, Nero was the kind of guy who liked to stay in the shadows, not in the spotlight. He found thing such as gaining fame or earning a place in history pointless. However, this was for Alexandria's (or Alex as she preferred to be called by him) sake, so Nero had little choice. This was mostly due to a large number of the students here.

He did a lot of research on Kuoh Academy and found out that several students were Devils. Most of them were reincarnated Devils and two being pure blooded Devils. Along with the large concentration of magical power surrounding the school, Nero knew that he had better stay close to Alexandria as much as possible. He did not want to take the chance of these Devils trying to either kill or worse, possible try to recruit Alex into their peerage.

With a sigh, Nero steeled himself and entered the classroom he was to work in. Already the room was filled with third-year students. Nero noticed that two of them, both young, attractive, and buxom girls, had a lot of attention on them. He also sensed demonic power coming from them as well. _'Well, looks like I found two of them And if my information is correct, the redhead is a part of the Gremory Family..'_ Nero thought to himself as he placed his suitcase on the teacher's desk.

The noise caught the attention of the entire class. Nero's unique presence and confident stature immediately had all the students sitting down at their desk. Even the two young Devils noticed the commanding aura Nero was radiating. They kept their eyes on the Nephilim, not that they knew that bit of information.

Reaching the teacher's desk, Nero turned to face the students. "Hello, my name is Nero Strafe. And as of today, I will be your new math teacher." Nero said in a neutral tone. As he wrote down his name on the blackboard behind him, the students murmured to one another.

"Strafe? Isn't there a new transfer student with the same last name?"

"Yeah, a second-year student. I hear she's a real beauty."

"Maybe they're related."

"Wow look at his hair. It makes him look older, but even more attractive."

"He's as cute as Kiba-kun!"

"Great, now we got to worry about a teacher stealing all the girls."

While these comments were spreading around the room, the two attractive girls, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, were staring at the new teacher's back intensely. The two young Devils could automatically tell that something was off with Nero, but they could not place it.

"Ara, he's quite good looking, don't you think Bucho?" Akeno whispered to Rias.

The redhead beauty giggled at her friend's 'analysis'. "Perhaps, but the aura he's giving off is definitely not human. Nor is it that of an Angel or Devil. We'll have to keep an eye on him." Rias commented in a low voice with Akeno nodding in agreement.

Unknown to them, Nero was looking at them from the corner of his eyes. _'So they can tell that I am not human. Well, at least they have some experience in sensing the supernatural from the norm. Things should be interesting at this Academy.'_

Before lunch Nero had already taught two different groups. One was the third-year group with the Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy as Rias and Akeno were apparently called. The second one was a group of first-year students. Nero noticed that one of said first-years was the Nekomata/Nekoshou turned Devil. Koneko Tougou, otherwise known as the School Mascot. Nero paid her no mind ether, however he had a feeling that Koneko was probably trying to get a smell of his scent and report it to Rias. Again he paid that no mind either, though Nero did have to bop a few students on the heads, either were boys admiring Koneko and ignoring class, or girls glaring at her with envy, also ignoring class. And just like with the third-years, some of the first-year girls were admiring the new attractive teacher, AKA Nero but he ignored it.

Currently, after finishing the small lunch he had brought with him (Nephilims did not really eat the way humans, Angels, and Devils do. They just absorbed Ether from their surroundings to replenish themselves, but it was important for his cover to eat like the others) and was currently wandering the halls of the Academy. He had already contacted Alex, and she was doing fine now, eating somewhere isolated. She would keep in touch if she felt any Devil energy signatures near her location.

He had just turned down another corner when his ears caught the sound of giggling. Looking he noticed three boys peeking through what appeared to be a locker room. It took Nero a minute or two but he soon came to realization that these three were the infamous Perverted Trio, as they were called: Matsuda, Motohama and Issei Hyoudou. They were known for their high perversion and spying on girls to fulfill their lustful desires. And now it seemed like they were spying on the Kendo Club girls while they were changing.

Having a daughter himself, Nero was not amused by these antics. So without a second thought, he made his way over to the three boys, who still had not noticed his presence. Once he was directly behind the giggling trio, Nero made his presence known.

WHAM!

POW!

SMACK!

"ITAI!" All three boys cried out in pain. They were now sporting large lumps on their heads, courtesy of Nero's fist. "Hey, what the hell is the big idea?! Interrupting us from gazing upon the beauty of the female body?!" Issei demanded as he rubbed his newly acquired bruise.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are, you bastard?" Matsuda added.

Nero raised an eyebrow. Were the heads filled with perversion and stupidity? Though, he did just start here, so they probably hadn't known what he looked like yet. "Last time I checked, I am your sensei." Nero replied.

"Hey wait. Gray spiky hair and light blue eyes? I-I think this is the new math teacher, Nero Strafe!" Motohama said as he adjusted his glasses. His voice had begun waver as he realized they had yelled at a teacher. The other two were thinking the same thing as they began to look nervous.

"Correct, nice to meet you." Nero said with sarcasm. He paused for a moment, his eyes taking a brief glance up before turning back to look at the Perverted Trio. "Now as a teacher, it would be my job to punish you three. But I am in a merciful mood today so I won't." The three boys let out breath they had been holding. But that relief disappear after Nero's next few words. "I'll just leave that to them." He said as he pointed towards said direction.

The Perverted Trio followed his finger and soon paled at the sight. Before them was the entire Girl Kendo Club. All of them were less than please and had their Shinai in their hands. The three boys were now sweating in fear, knowing what was to next.

"Well, I better get back to class. I let you kids sort this out." Nero said casually, leaving the boys to their fate, barely acknowledging the girls saying, "Thank you Nero-sensei". He didn't even flinch at the sounds of bamboo sticks striking flesh, followed by cries of pain.

' _Still'_ Nero thought to himself as the bell rang. _'There was something off about that Issei kid. He's definitely human but also had the aura of a…dragon. The only conclusion is a Sacred Gear.'_

"Guess there's going to be another Devil running around school." Nero muttered to himself, since it was obvious the Devils here would be gunning for Issei to join them.

' _Father'_ An even voice suddenly said inside Nero's head.

' _Alex?'_ Nero replied, surprised to hear her contacting her telepathically all of a sudden, and so soon. _'What is it? Has something happen?'_ Nero asked, worried.

' _No, but I am sensing a Fallen Angel near the school.'_ Alex replied.

' _Fallen Angel? What is one of Azazel's people doing here in Devil territory?'_ Nero thought to himself. _'Are they doing anything currently?'_

' _They are not making any sudden movements, and are clearly trying to keep their presence as low as possible. Should I go check it out?'_ Alex asked.

Nero mentally shook his head. _'No, the Devils are most likely to sense the Fallen Angel too. There's no need for us to get involved in something that doesn't concern us. But if you want, you can trail the Fallen from a distance, but keep out of sight.'_ Nero said. He got a 'yes' from Alex before the link was disconnected.

 **(End of the Day)**

The day had come to an end, and so had school. Students could be seen walking out of Kuoh Academy, ready to head home or go hang out with their friends. A bit isolated from the large mass of students, Nero and Alexandria could be seen walking together. The two were discussing in low voices as to not attract attention.

"So, did you pinpoint the Fallen Angel you sensed earlier?" Nero asked his daughter.

"It's coming from a girl named Amano Yuma. Apparently she is currently dating Issei Hyoudou…quite shocking." Alex said, adding in the last part with a hint of disgust. She had already heard about how Issei and his friends were known as the three most perverted boys in the school.

"She probably knows there is something odd about him. He has the aura of a dragon within." Nero replied. "The only explanation I can think of is a Sacred Gear. And either this Amano Yuma, if that really is her name, wants to recruit Issei into the Grigori or…" Nero trailed off.

"She is going to kill him as a threat." Alex finished off with a serious look on her beautiful face. Her eyes also looked darker, like she was planning to do something with or without Nero's approval.

Nero sighed. He had a feeling that Alex would like to save Issei. For even if the kid was a pervert, a big one at that, Alex did not like when innocents were killed. A trait he had passed onto her, along with the stubbornness she inherited from her birth father, Augen.

"I know what you're thinking of Alex." Nero began. Before she could speak, the older Nephalem continued. "And you have my permission to intervene in the event that boy's life is in danger. Just don't draw a scene okay? Those young Devils are already watching us." He finished as his eyes shifted towards the old school building.

On the roof of said building, Rias, Akeno and two other girls could be seen watching Nero and Alex leave the school grounds. The other two girls were Sona Sitri, Student Council President, and the second one was a girl with a larger bust than the former, Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen and Student Council Vice-President. The two were in the same grade as Rias and Akeno, and were the third and fourth most popular girls in Kuoh Academy respectively.

Sona noticed Nero's eyes shifting towards their position, a frown forming on her beautiful face. "He definitely knows we are watching." Sona replied.

"That only proves that he is a lot sharper than we originally thought." Rias summarized. "Makes me really wonder what they really are. They are not humans, that is for sure, and are not Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels."

"Perhaps they are Youkai of some kind?" Tsubaki suggested.

However that idea was shot down when Rias shook her head. "No, Koneko had him for class today. When she tried to get a whiff of his scent, she later described it as 'really old' but otherwise could not get a full reading on him. However she sensed no hostility from either of the Strafes." The redhead beauty replied.

"So we can so far say that neither are a threat." Sona summarized. "However that still does not explain what they are."

"Do you think we should have someone go and follow Nero-sensei and Alexandria?" Akeno asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary. They have showed no signs of ill intent and Koneko said that they do not feel dangerous. I trust her instincts so we will just have to go with that." Rias said before walking away. For now she had to focus on how to get that Fallen Angel away from another person of interest; Issei Hyoudou.

 **(That night, Alexandria)**

' _Shit'_ Alex cursed to herself as she ran through the forest. The night sky helped the young Nephalem-human hybrid's clothing, a black leather jacket and form-fitting leather pants, within the trees of the city park. Strapped to her back was a MP5K Sub-Machine Gun, a silencer attached. Strapped to her thighs were a pair of CZ-75 Semi-Automatic Pistols. Finally, attached to her rear were her Butterfly Swords, carefully concealed in the scabbard to appear as one weapon rather than two.

The reason for her swearing was because Alex had been delayed in her pursuit of the Fallen Angel and Issei. She had to be careful not to be sensed by said Fallen Angel, as well as the Devils that were also watching. Because of that, Alex feared she was too late to prevent the death of an innocent. And she was proven correct. Upon reaching the clearing, the sight that greeted was not a friendly one.

Sitting on the fountain's edge was Yuma, who appeared a bit mature appearance wise. She also wore a rather revealing attire, consisting of leather straps and spiked shoulder pads, and finally a set of black feathery wings sticking out from her back. The Fallen Angel was looking down with a cruel smirk on her face, at the bloody corpse of Issei Hyoudou. Said person had a look of shock and pain, most likely the pervert wasn't expecting to be killed on his first date.

But Alex was used to seeing this stuff, she would not let it distract her. Instead she pulled out her weapon and unleashed a barrage of bullets towards the Fallen Angel.

It was only thanks to skilled hearing that Yuma registered the sound of gunfire. Reacting immediately, she took the air to avoid the bullets. She glared downwards, looking for the source of the bullets before her eyes settled down towards Alex.

"You! How dare you fire at me you low life! Who are you?" Yuma demanded. She had already formed a spear of light, giving off a red color.

Alex said nothing, merely loaded her weapon.

Yuma scowled, before replacing it with an arrogant smirk. "Fine, it wasn't like I was going to remember it anyway. But I suppose I can tell you my name, you should be honored." She said as she prepared to throw her spear. "I am the Fallen Angel Raynare, and I will be the last thing you see alive." She finished before throwing the spear towards Alex.

The Nehpalem however, had a blank look in her eyes as she easily sidestepped, dodging the spear without trouble. Not even paying attention to Raynare's shocked expression, Alex fired her sub-machine gun again. The Ethereal bullets flew through the air towards the Fallen Angel.

Raynare let out a curse before dodging the bullets. Despite having missed, she was confident that this battle would end quickly. She had the advantage of flight and just one of her spears would be enough to kill this human.

Those thoughts disappeared when she finally saw Alex jumping in the air towards her. "What?!" Raynare cried in disbelief. How in the Grigori's name was she doing that.

Alex gave Raynare no time to react. Gathering Ether beneath her feet to form invisible platforms, Alex discarded her sub-machine gun and pulled out her dual Butterfly Swords. Raising both her arms, Alex brought the swords down upon Raynare. The Fallen Angel managed to snap to her senses, trying to move back and avoid a lethal blow. She did manage to do so, but the blades still hit her flesh, causing Raynare to gasp in pain.

"Gah!" She cried as she flew back a fair distance away from Alex. Once she did, Raynare looked down to examine the wound. The two blades had formed an X on her stomach and while blood was seeping out, it wasn't serious. It would still leave a scar though.

Raynare looked up and saw Alex charging at her. Her hands were gripping the swords in a reverse grip, and looked more like brass-knuckles instead. Growling, Raynare immediately formed another light spear.

"You bitch!" Raynare cried as she threw the spear. With the range between her and Alex so close, Raynare was confident that the spear would impale the violet-head. But to her horror, Raynare watched as Alex _grabbed_ the spear with her bare hands. While one hand gripped the spear, the other immediately dug into Raynare's stomach. This time she use her people's fighting technique, Wave Motion. Alex's ethereal enhanced punch, plus hitting a fresh wound, causing Raynare to shout in pain as she was literally sent crashing into the ground below.

The impact formed a crater beneath Raynare as she coughed up blood. The Fallen Angel opened her eyes to see Alex diving towards her, her Butterfly Swords at the rate to deliver the finishing blow. Weakly getting up, Raynare formed another spear of light and threw it at Alex once more. "Die!" Raynare cried in both rage and a bit of fear.

"That is getting real old." Alex muttered as she prepared to either deflect or dodge the projectile. But it turned out to be unnecessary as something from the side appeared and destroyed the light spear. Blinking in surprise, Alex landed on the ground gracefully, just several feet away from a surprise Raynare.

"It looks like you've been acting very violently in my territory. Perhaps it is time I rectify that." A feminine voice commented.

Looking to the side, Alex and Raynare could see Rias Gremory standing in all her glory. The young Devil spared Alex a glance before looking towards Raynare with a look that said 'I am better than you'. "I suggest you leave Fallen Angel, before I aim for you instead of your spear." Rias added.

"Tch" Raynare scoffed. But in her current condition she would be no match for the pure-blood Devil. "I already completed what I came to do." Raynare said as she got to her feet and spread her wings out. "And as for you! I won't forget this insult!" Raynare shouted to Alex before taking to the sky.

Rias watched the Fallen Angel fly away until she was out of sight. Letting out a sigh Rias turned her focus towards Alex…only to find herself facing the barrel of a pistol. Rias blinked a few times in surprise as Alex held her weapon towards the redhead. Alex showed no emotion in her eyes, as she contemplated on what to do. Despite Rias's reputation with the Power of Destruction, Alex was confident she could beat the Gremory Heir with little problem. But killing an heir, especially the younger sister of a Maou, would bring problems to her and Nero, and Alex did not want to burden her father.

So with that, Alex withdrew her pistol and put it back in its holster. Not even sparring the confused Rias a glance, Alex sheathed her swords, picked up her rifle and prepared to head home. Before she did, she said the words, "Hurry up and do what you came to do." And with that Alex took to the air, levitating on ethereal platforms as she did.

Rias could only watch as the violet-head disappeared from sight as well. The young Devil knew that Alex was not human, and this only proved her case. In that case the same could be said for Nero. But that was something for another time, now she had something else to focus on. Turning her head towards the Issei's body, Rias smiled softly and pulled something out from her person. It appeared to be a red pawn, one used in chess.

"So, you were the one who called me, right?"

 **And there is the first actual chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you have any questions. And not to worry, Nero and Alex will not be joining Rias's peerage. In their case, that would be like downgrading themselves as it would make them vulnerable to light-based weapons. Anyway review!**


	4. Nephalems and Devils meet

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as we now see Nero and Alex being confronted by the Devils of Kuoh Academy. Also just to clear some things up, Nero is powerful enough to fight those who are at Satan-level, meaning anyone at Sizrech's level he can fight on even grounds, as well as other deities. This is due to his immense skills he has honed even before the Great War and afterwards. Along with the many weapons he has forged too. Alex is at a level where she can hold her own against people like them, but is not close enough to defeating them. Also other Nephilims will appear too later on in the story. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **(The Two Days Later, Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club)**

"They are definitely not human, that time two nights ago proves it." Rias said to Sona.

It was currently lunchtime and the two young Devils were meeting at the old school building, which served as the headquarters for the Occult Research Club. The two sat on chairs, a square table in between them. Normally the two would be playing a friendly game of chess while they talked. But this time the situation was serious, and they could not distract themselves with something as a game.

Rias had just finished explaining the events of last night to Sona, who kept her normal stoic and calm facial expression. "So let me get this straight." Sona began. "As you were about to arrive to reincarnate Issei as a Devil, Alexandria Strafe appeared, fully armed with modern weaponry as well as dual swords. Not only that she managed to overpower the Fallen Angel before you intervened?"

"Basically" Rias said, letting out a sigh before taking a sip of tea. "After the little stare down between us, she took off."

"You said she flew correct?" Sona asked.

"It wasn't really flying. I didn't see any wings on her. It looked more like she was running on air or some kind of invisible surface in the air. And she seemed to have known I was going to revive Issei." Rias replied. "The bullets she used were also odd. They were not light like the Angels and Fallen Angels used. They felt too 'balance' to be a holy element for that."

"The information I managed to acquire was not very helpful either as it only dates to five years ago since Alexandria began 8th Grade." Sona said. "So far all we found out was that apparently Nero and Alexandria have moved from different cities, even countries sometimes, never staying in one place for too long. Besides that, nothing else was found on them, no information of their origins, date of birth, nothing. It's like they just popped up from nowhere." Sona finished with a frustrated sigh. She really did hate mysteries, especially when she couldn't solve them.

"The only question is what to do now?" Rias stated. "We can't just go up to and interrogate them. Besides the fact that we don't know what they are, we don't know how strong those two either. But if the level of power they're giving off is anything to go by, I say they are strong, with Alexandria being between High Class and Ultimate Class Devil. And chances are Nero-sensei is twice as strong."

"Odds that are not in our favor in the least." Sona added. "And we can't approach Nero-sensei without causing problems. My position as Student Council President does not allow me to order teachers around. Doing so would cause suspicion. Alexandria was absent yesterday but is here now and she is probably more approachable than her father."

"In that case I'll have both her and Issei brought here. I want to find out why she saved Issei in the first place." Rias offered.

Sona was quiet for a moment as she thought that over. It would be better for Rias to handle this. Kuoh Academy was Gremory territory, so it was only natural that a Gremory handle such matters. "Very well, but do not hesitate to call me if things get bad." Sona said to her childhood friend.

"Of course." Rias responded right away. The situation was not a time for petty things such as pride.

 **(Kuoh Academy, Alex)**

' _So he was brought back to life.'_ Alex thought as she watched Issei from the corner of her eye. The look on his face was one of confusion, like he had a really bad dream and was still trying to differ from dream and reality. Not like Alex could blame him. After all, everyone except the Devils, Nero and Alex had forgotten about Amano Yuma AKA Raynare, like she had never existed. Even after yesterday when a male Fallen Angel tried to kill him, Issei was nowhere closer of understanding what was happening.

Of course that had been two days ago, but Alex had been absent yesterday due to a recent discovery that Nero had made. Somewhere, in the city of Kuoh, was another Nephalem. Nero had sensed the presence on the day that he and Alex arrived in the city.

Now ever since the Great War ended 1,000 years ago, and the Continent Mu, the home of the Nephalems, performed a teleportation and cut itself off from Earth, Nero had spent the millennia searching not just for lost Craftworks, but members of the Sentinels. The group of over 1,000 Nephalems that fought alongside Nero to protect Mu to give their people time to teleport away from the forces of the Three Factions. Obviously Nero had managed to find several of his old comrades over the centuries and kept in touch with them. However, it was extremely rare to find one in a populated place such as a city, mostly Nephalems would try and stay isolated. It was even more rare for them to be in a place filled with supernatural entities. Thus Nero wanted to find this lost comrade quickly, which was why he had Alex do recon yesterday.

She had no luck finding any more clues about the hidden Nephalem yesterday but could not risk missing school for another day. Not without arousing suspicion. So currently Alex was back in school, taking her last class of the day, math class taught by Nero. Issei was also in the same classroom, though he still seemed to be in a daze than focus on the lesson. Alex looked up at the clock and could tell that the end of class was just a minute away.

And as if to prove her point, her father said, "And that class concludes today's lessons. Also please know that a test on this lesson will be in two days." Nero stated as the bell rang, drowning out a few groans of annoyance.

Alex let out a sigh as she packed her books. She had just finished when the sound of the door opening could be heard, followed by several girls squealing in delight. Looking up Alex saw that it was none other than Yuuto Kiba, Kuoh Academy's Prince, the male desired by all girls and the envy of all boys.

He was also a Devil, one of Rias's Peerage no less.

"Ah yes, I am here on behalf of Rias-senpai to pick up Issei Hyoudou and Alexandria Strafe." Kiba said with a friendly smile.

"NO~!"

As one, all the boys and girls cried out in denial for different reasons.

"No! Why Alexandria-chan!"

"That bastard has never taken an interest in any girl before and now he wants the cute transfer girl?!"

"Yuuto-kun! No! We love you more!"

"And why does he want that pervert Issei! Is this the birth of YuutoxIssei?!"

"Never! I won't accept that!"

"Alexandria-chan! Don't fall for his handsome charm!"

These were some of the many cries of grief, rage and disbelief as the class responded to Kiba's request. Alex sweat dropped at these comments. Were humans really this overdramatic? She could never recall her birth mother being like this. It was very annoying. It seemed like Nero thought so too, if the twitch of his left eyebrow was of any indication before his patience reached its limit.

"QUIET!" Nero yelled in an authority-like voice. Immediately all noises stopped and everyone stared at the Nephilim. Nero's eyes swept the room before his gaze landed on Kiba. Said person felt a bit intimidated from the intent look in Nero's eyes. "Yuuto Kiba, would you be kind as to explain why you requested my daughter's presence?" Nero finally asked, his glare increasing and let loose a bit of killing intent.

Though no one could see it, Kiba swallowed a bit before responding. "Rias-senpai requested Alexandria-chan and Issei-kun to the old school building, where the Occult Research club meets. I assure you that nothing odd will happen to your daughter Nero-sensei." Kiba said with his normal smile and eyes closed. But you could tell that he was quite nervous with the oppressive feeling Nero was letting out towards him.

Nero was silent for a few seconds, and everyone was focused on the stare down between Nero and Kiba. Swiftly Nero shifted his eyes and they locked onto Alex's. The two had a silent debate with one another before finally Nero let out a sigh. Looking back to Kiba, he said, "Very well, but if it takes too long I'm coming by personally to pick her up. Got it?"

"Of course sensei." Kiba said with a bow. Once that was done he finally led Alex and a curious and confuse Issei out the classroom. Soon the rest of the students snapped out of their stupor and began to head out as well. That just left Nero, who was busy planning the coming meeting with the Devils of Kuoh Academy.

 **(Occult Research Club)**

Alex followed Kiba in silence, not saying a single word to either the blonde or to Issei. She kept a calm composure as the young Devil led them to the old school building, which was surrounded by a forest. Now and then Alex would shift her eyes, taking in the surroundings. Decades of traveling with Nero had taught her to always be aware of ones surroundings in case a fight or to escape came up.

It wasn't long until they entered the building and reached a door that said 'Occult Research Club' on it. "Buchou I brought them." Kiba said as he knocked on the door.

"Ah, bring them in." Rias's voice said from the other side.

Kiba soon opened the door. The room inside was quite spacious, with many weird symbols and signs covering it. On the floor before them was a large magic circle. Issei looked around a bit wearily while Alex remained calm. There were also several Victorian-style sofas, along with desks in the room and a bath placed on the side, the sound of someone taking a shower could be heard. Sitting on a sofa was Koneko Toujou. She still had her emotionless look on her face as she ate some youkan.

"Koneko-chan, this is Issei Hyoudou-kun and Alexandria Strafe-chan. Issei-kun, Alexandria-chan, this is Koneko Toujou." Kiba said, introducing them to one another. Koneko looked at them with an emotionless face and bowed.

"A-ah, nice to meet you." Issei said as he politely bowed in return.

' _So this is the Nekomata, or Nekoshou, father had mentioned about. Quite rare for such a high-level youkai species to become a Devil.'_ Alex thought as she silently bowed back. She and Issei than sat down on nearby sofas, with Alex making sure to sit far away from the others as possible. Along with these three, the young Nephilim could sense two other presences in the room, including the one in the shower.

Speaking of which, the sound of running water stopped. You could see a girl changing from behind the glass. Alex looked at the others and felt like face palming. Issei was staring at the scene with a lecherous look on his face. Koneko also noticed it and promptly said in quiet voice, "pervert…"

A minute later, a fully clothed Rias came out, a towel hanging around her neck. Behind her was Akeno Himejima. Now that Alex had a better look at her, she could tell that Akeno's aura had a trace of Fallen Angels. She than recalled how Nero had learned that Baraqiel, or "Sparky" as Nero called him, had a daughter who was reincarnated a Devil sometime ago and was attending Kuoh Academy. Guess Akeno was that child.

As Akeno greeted them, Alex did not miss the eyes of Rias on her. It was clear that Alex was here more so on the subject for Rias to find out what she was. And Alex was sure that after that than she would most likely try to get Alex to join her peerage. _'Like that will happen.'_ Alex snorted in her head. For a Nephalem, being reincarnated as a Devil or even an Angel is basically like downgrading yourself.

"Looks like everyone is here. Issei Hyoudou-kun. No, let me call you Ise." Rias began

"Y-yes." Issei replied.

"We the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Ah, yes."

"As a Devil." Rias finished, leaving Issei in shock while Alex sighed. This is going to take a while.

The next several minutes were spent as Rias explained to Issei about Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, otherwise known as the Three Factions. Along with that the Great War that happened centuries ago that greatly reduced the population of the three factions. Alex felt the nerve to snap at Rias, seeing how it was the Nephalems, her people that were responsible for the decrease of Angels and Devils. Of course, that's because the Nephalems fought in self-defense and counter attacks since the Three Factions were attacking them at full force. But Alex managed to keep her temper in check and stayed quiet.

She turned her attention back to Rias, who had revealed that Issei had indeed died two nights ago, killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare, the one who used the name Yuma Amano. "And through leaflet you had, I was summoned and revived to as a Devil. You are now one of us and are a part of my peerage."

Issei was still taking this all in, but managed to sort himself rather quickly. "So it wasn't a dream. I, I really did die, but why did they want to kill me?" Issei asked.

"Its because of what you possess inside of you." Rias began. "It is called a Sacred Gear, an object that appear inside humans. Many people who are recorded in history were wielders of Sacred Gears, which helped them become famous. Of course they won't awaken if the wielder is unaware of them having one. However once a Sacred Gear awakens, it possess the possibility to be a powerful force against Devils like us, or Angels and may have the capability of killing a God."

' _They're not the only tools that can kill a God.'_ Alex thought, her mind wandering towards Craftworks, powerful objects forged and used by the Nephalems. The strongest ones, the ones classified as S-rank, were the equivalent to Longinus Sacred Gears, and were capable of killing a God too.

Alex watched as Rias asked Issei to summon his Sacred Gear. After the boy performed some ridiculous pose, a red gauntlet soon enveloped his left arm with a green jewel-like object embedded in the back of his hand. Though it was still undeveloped, Alex recognized it as Boosted Gear, a Mid-Tier Longinus.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Issei exclaimed, completely shocked by the gauntlet that now covered his left arm.

"That is your Sacred Gear." Rias said as she stared at said object with an intense gaze. "It is the reason why that Fallen Angel killed you, as she saw you as a threat."

Issei seemed to comprehend that, his eyes still locked onto the gauntlet. Finally after a moment of silence, he looked back up at Rias. "So, what is mine?" He asked.

"At the moment I am unsure, though I do have a few guesses. But we will get to the topic of finding out your Sacred Gear late Ise." Rias said before shifting her eyes towards Alex. "For now, would you mind answering some questions for me, Alexandria Strafe-san?"

Alex was expecting this to happen. She kept her composure and emotionless face even as all eyes were on her. But hers were on the Gremory heir. "That depends on what they are, Rias-senpai." She replied.

"Very well then." Rias began. "First and foremost: What are you?"

"What do you mean Rias-senpai?" Alex asked, feigning ignorance.

"Ara, ara, Alexandria-chan has a sense of humor. Perhaps we should teach her to respect her senpais?" Akeno suggested behind Rias. She had her usual warm smile, but there was ill intent behind it. Not that Alex was intimidated, the past 200 years of her life. She's seen things that made the Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid turned Devil look like a puppy.

"I saw how you fought that Fallen Angel two nights ago." Rias said, ignoring Akeno's suggestion. "The aura you and your father give off are neither Angel, Devil and most certainly not human. Are you a Yokai?" Rias raised her left hand. A small orb of dark reddish and black energy began to appear. "Answer me now or I will be force to deem you as a threat and deal with as such." Rias finished to Alex, who still did not appear the least bit intimidated.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners Ms. Gremory?" A voice asked from behind said redhead.

Everyone except Alex nearly jumped in surprise of the unexpected voice. The small orb of Destruction still in her hand, Rias spun around and found herself looking at Nero, who appeared perfectly calm and relax. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at the scene with mild interest.

On instinct the members of the Occult Research Club acted. Koneko jump up from her spot and was about to charge Nero. Kiba had summoned a sword from nowhere while Akeno raised her right hand and sparks began to appear. Rias looked like she was about to throw her sphere. Only Issei and Alex remained where they were, the former startled and confused while the latter was calm.

However before any of the students could make a move, Nero reacted at a much faster pace. Letting out a sigh, he lazily lifted his left hand. From his fingers, he released several bursts of ethereal energy towards the young Devils, not to harm them, but merely stun them. In an instant, a small bolt of energy struck Koneko and quickly pushed her back into the sofa, making her release a small 'oof'. Another knocked the sword out of Kiba's hands, who flinched slightly from the hit. Nero used the Ether energy to disrupt the flow of Akeno's lightning and Rias's Power of Destruction, both of which quickly dispersed much to their shock. Everyone looked at Nero, who now had Alex standing beside him, with expressions of surprise and disbelief of how easily they were disarmed/incapacitated.

"Now, now, I did not come here to fight. That would look bad on me as a teacher. Plus fighting kids isn't my style." Nero said as he placed his hand back into his pocket. "I just came here to pick up my daughter like I said I would. And Rias, if you wanted to know what we are, you could ask nicely."

Still a bit startled, and slightly afraid, Rias managed to find her voice. "W-well…can you please tell us who, or what you are, and why you are here in this Academy?" Rias asked carefully.

Nero smirked. "Much better" He said to the redhead before looking at the rest of the group. "You are correct in that we are neither Angel, Devil or human. Nor are we Yokai or Dragons. Alex and I…are Nephalems. You may call me Crafter when we're not in school if you like."

The word "Nephalem" just made the young Devils excluding Issei (who had no idea what that meant) even more surprised, especially Rias, who was also terrified. She was well educated of the Great War, including how the Three Factions, or branches within them, had assaulted the Nephalem race. Nearly pushing them to extinction before they disappeared along with their home, Mu, leaving only a few left on Earth who did not want to leave. The Devils played a great role on the assault on them, and suffered heavily by the Nephalems' hands, even more than from the battles with the Angels and Fallen Angels.

And Crafter? How could she not have heard that name before? Her older brother had told her stories of the Nephalem Leader during the Great War. How he was still alive today and traveled the world, searching for remnants of his people's artifacts that had been lost during the war. His powers and skills, combined with centuries of experience in combat, put Crafter on par with the leaders of the Three Factions, including her own brother, a Devil that was said to be even stronger than the original Maous. In fact Sirzechs speculated that the person's strength was on par with the Heavenly Dragons, maybe even the Infinite Dragon God. If the person before her really was the same Crafter, than to him, Rias and her peerage were nothing more than insects. Insects that he could squash with ease right now if he wanted too.

As if reading her thoughts Nero smirked. "Do not worry little Gremory, as I said before, I am not here to fight. Nor do I hold any hostility with you or the young Sitri that resides in this Academy." He said making the young Devils even more surprise. "I find it stupid and pointless to hold grudges against people that had done me no harm, relations to the guilty be damned. Plus fighting children is not my thing."

"T-then why are you here?" Rias asked tentatively, while at the same time running different plans of what to do if things went sour.

"That is my business but it has nothing to do with you kids rest assure. Though I appreciate it if you and Sona keep my presence from the Maous. Dealing with them is a pain in more ways than one." Nero replied with a nonchalantly shrug. "So long as you guys don't show any hostility to us, we will show none to you."

Rias digested those words for a moment, before eventually nodding in satisfaction. Nero smirked at that before heading out towards the door, Alex following behind. The Occult Research Club members watched with held breaths as the Nephalems walked through the door.

But before they fully left, Nero turned around and looked at them. "Oh and by the way Issei." Said boy looked at him. "It's called Boosted Gear. You're quite lucky to have such a Sacred Gear." And with that Nero and Alex disappeared.

A moment after they left did the young Devils let out breaths that they did not know they were holding. "Well that was…unexpected," Kiba said, summarizing the situation.

"Intense…" Koneko said in agreement.

"W-well, at least now we know what my Sacred Gear is." Issei commented. He was still very much confused during the past few minutes, but seemed to have grasped most of it. "By, by the way, what's a Nephalem?"

"T-that is something for another time Ise. I apologize for all that, and all of it happening in one day." Rias said. She could understand how he was feeling. She would also be feeling pretty overwhelmed by from all of that if it happened at once. "Well I guess things are going to be pretty interesting the following days." Rias commented.

"Buchou." Akeno said. She walked up to the redhead with a piece of folded paper in her hand. "I think Nero-sensei left this on the desk for you." The third year said.

Taking the paper Rias unfolded it and read the contents.

 _Rias and Akeno,_

 _Wanted to remind you that there will be a test in two days. I suggest you begin studying._

 _Nero-sensei._

Rias's head dropped as she let out a sigh of exasperation. The future was _definitely_ going to be interesting.

 **And there we have it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Review!**


End file.
